I Know Your Secret
by AizenLover529
Summary: AU. Ichigo seems to be the perfect student, but he's hiding a dirty little secret that no one knows about. Not Chad, his family, or even his worst enemy; Grimmjow. Teacher Starrk & GrimmIchi. Sex Toys, Blackmail.


** This idea just came to me randomly. I hope you enjoy it though.**

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Alright, the next topic at hand is the senior field trip. Our class still hasn't put up a suggestion yet, so we need ideas. Anyone want to start?" Our class president asks.

His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. He was supposedly the 'perfect student' at our school. He was tall, smart, kind, athletic, and last but least handsome. Every girl wanted to be with him and just about every guy envied him. Ichigo was all the teachers ever talked about since he was always listed first on our academic charts. If you didn't know any better, you wouldn't have any choice _but _to think that he was perfect. But I knew better than that. I know something about that guy that no one else knew. Not his best friend Chad, not that dopey girl Orihime, and certainly not his family. I grin to myself as I fiddle with the pencil sharpener sized controller. I turned the dial to high and low repeatedly. I watch as Kurosaki makes eye contact with me. I can see a mixture of fear, excitement, and anger flash across his face as I make the device known.

I couldn't tell you why, but I knew I had an unmatched hatred and like for him. He amazed and angered me at the same time. I enjoyed the fact that I could get under his skin but there were things I hated about the boy too. Like the way that he struts around school like he's royalty or when he looked down on me whenever I saw him. The thought of either one pissed me off, so I had vowed to myself that I would teach him a lesson. I waited and waited and two weeks ago, the opportunity presented itself, but I never thought it'd come together so smoothly.

_**Two Weeks Ago**_

I sat on top of the school building relaxing. Class had started about 10 minutes ago, but the weather was nice today so I stayed out there a bit longer. When I felt ready to leave, I did. I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs that led to deserted hallways. Since I was already late, I made no effort to get to class in a hurry. When I eventually made it to class and opened the door, all eyes were on me. _As usual_. I make no eye contact with anyone as I make my way to my seat in the back row. Once I'm there, I drop my bag and sit down.

"How nice you to join us today, Grimmjow. I see you have no pass again." Aizen announces. He had gotten over calling me by my last name. I had been in detention with him far too many times for him not to be so formal with me. Truth be told, I didn't really care what he called me.

"No reply Grimmjow?" I still don't answer. "Fine, have it your way. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that results in a…"

"In a detention. I know already. You can go back to doing your job now…" I say. Aizen sighs but he does go back to teaching the class and I do what I always do; sleep.

"Why do you always have to make a scene?" I hear a hushed voice ask me. I don't even bother to look up because I know it's that Kurosaki kid. He thinks just because he's the class president that he has to go out of his way to help me. It's fucking annoying.

"I don't make a scene. I come in and take my seat. Aizen is always the one to start something."

"Don't put this on Aizen-sensei. If you weren't late every day, you wouldn't be in this mess all the time." He says, still keeping his hushed tone. Even if he was yelling, it's not like Aizen would do anything to him.

"Why does it fucking concern you?" I hiss out at him. He scowls at me.

"It doesn't."

"Then mind your own business." I tell him as I place my head down on my desk. I hear Kurosaki rustle with something in his bag before he slams whatever it is on my desk.

"The least you can do is take notes." I hear him say. I glance up to see that he'd placed a piece of paper and pencil on my desk. I laugh quietly.

I must have dosed off because the final bell ringing wakes me up. I stand up and gather the little things that I had before filing out of class like the rest of the students.

"And where do you think you're going? Have you forgotten that you have detention with me until 3:30?" Aizen asks from his computer. I groan and make my way back to my seat.

"Ah-ah. In the front, Grimmjow." I growl under my breath, but still sit in the front desk. Aizen stands up and walks around his computer desk and looks at me. "Now be a good boy while I go make copies."

"I'm not a child."

"If you act like one, I will treat you like one. Now, stay put until I get back." He commands as he walks out. I wait a few moments to see if he would be back, but when he still didn't show up I gathered up my things.

"No way am I going to sit here…" I mumble to myself. Just as I got up the door opens. Thinking it was Aizen, I quickly take my seat.

"Oh, so you are obedient?"

"What are you doing here?" I ask Kurosaki. He shrugs his shoulders and makes his way towards Aizen's desk.

"I stayed after school today because there was a student council meeting. I was on my way out when Aizen-sensei asked me to come here to watch you. So, here I am."

"Fascinating." Seconds tick by before Kurosaki spoke again.

"So, what time do you get out of here?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Why?"

"Fine, don't answer. I was just trying to make a little conversation." He pouts and leans back on the desk. He sat and played with his hair while he hummed to himself. It annoyed me.

"3:30…" he picks his head up.

"Huh?"

"You asked me what time I get out of here, I said 3:30."

"Oh, I see." He says just as Aizen walks back into the room.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

"O-Oh uh, no problem. I'll be leaving now." He says as he bows to Aizen and leaves. I then release a sigh of boredom.

"Let the games begin…" I mumble to myself.

XoXoXOXoXoX

Once I was let out of detention, I walked home. I didn't mind the walk too much since it was short. I normally would sit in the park, but today I wasn't up to it. I just wanted go home and lay down in my bed.

I near my house and glare at the house next to mine. I guess I forgot to mention that Kurosaki is my neighbor. Hooray for me! I walk pass it and go to my house. I don't bother to make myself known to the house since no one was home yet. Instead I make my way upstairs. When I make it to my room, I through my bag somewhere and kick off my shoes. I walk over to my bed and lay there for a minute. I decide to myself that it was too warm in my room, so I open my window. The sight I see when I open my window is arousing, disgusting, and interesting all at the same time.

I watch in fascination as Kurosaki masturbates with a vibrator. But the best part about it is that I can hear him moaning my name. He must have forgotten to close his window. I grin to myself and reach into my dresser to pull out a camera. I press record as I grab my phone. I search my contacts until I come across the number I wanted. I push the call button and wait.

_"Hello?"_

"What's up Uncle?"

_"Grimmjow. What can I do for you today?"_

"Nothin' much, Starrk. I just had a quick question."

_"What is it?"_

"What do you know about, Ichigo Kurosaki?" It's quiet for a moment.

_"Why? I thought you hated the kid…"_

"I do, but when he's masturbating to me, I think I'm entitled to some answers."

_"He's what?"_

"You heard me. I'm recording him now. He's got no idea that I know what he's doing. Now, tell me." I tell him. I knew Starrk knew something about the kid. Not only was he his teacher, but I knew he liked him more than a teacher should like a student.

_"Grimmjow I will not be a part of whatever it is you have brewing in your mind. And besides, I'm not allowed to tell a student's personal business. I could get fired for that."_

"Fine, suit yourself." I say as I hang up the phone. I shut off my camera as well, thinking I probably had enough footage. I put on some loose sweatpants, a white shirt, and some slippers as I make my way next door. I walk out of my house, not bothering to lock the door as I walked up to Kurosaki's door. I ring the doorbell and a tall, dark haired man answers the door. Most likely the father.

"Can I help you?" he asks. I give him a fake smile and extend my hand.

"Hi, I live next door and I go to school with Ichigo. I was wondering if I could go up and see him."

"Ah, a classmate! Alright, I'll call him down."

"Ah no need for that. I'll go get him myself."

"Alright then. His room is upstairs and to the left." I nod and walk up the stairs. I tighten my grip on my camera as I prepare to open his door. I roughly open his door and watch as he tries to cover himself up.

"Grimmjow?! What are you doing here? Get out!" I laugh and close his door. I look him over. His face was flushed, his eyes were glazed over, and he was breathing heavily. All the tell-tell signs that he was masturbating.

"I came over here because I just found out something interesting. You want hear about it?"

"It can wait until tomorrow! Now get out!" he yells from his position on the bed. I grin at him.

"Actually, it couldn't. You see this camera right here? I want you to push play." I tell him as I toss him the camera. He seems confused but he complies.

_"Ah, Ah. Grimmjow! Shit!"_ I hear from the camera. Kurosaki's face drops as he stares up at me.

"I-I, It's not what it looks like, I swear." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? Please explain then." I wait for him to speak but his eyes lower to his sheets.

"I'm waiting, Ichigo…" he blushes when I use his first name. I figured he wasn't going to explain to me, so I walk over to him and pull away his sheets that were covering his lower half.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" he asks.

"You know, this situation would make most men go soft, but not you huh? So, what? Is this a turn on for you? Are you one of those freaks that gets off by being humiliated by others?" I question playfully, but when he doesn't reply, I have my answer. I tip my head back and laugh.

"H-Holy shit! You are, aren't you?!" I ask him as puts his hand over his face and the other over his erection.

"I-I can't help it." He mumbles. I look down at him, still smiling.

"So you harass me just because you know I'll say some fucked up shit to you and that gets you off? You're pretty sick. So does that mean you're attracted to me now?"

"I said I can't help it. You the only one at school that doesn't worship the fucking ground I walk on. And you're the only person that talks to me like you don't give a shit about me or my reputation. God, it's such a turn on and I don't know why!" he tells me. Grin at him and make my way over to him. I sit on his bed and lean closer to him.

"You want me to tell you why, Ichigo?" I whisper in his ear. He groans at the action.

"Y-Yes…"

"It's because you're a fucking pervert." I say as I grip his cock. He arches off the bed once I do so. I rub his erection in slow circles, watching his face turn several shades of red.

"Ah Grimmjow."

"I bet you want me to fuck you, right?" I ask him. He looks up at me hopelessly and nods his head.

"Yes."

"Heh, well that's too bad." I say as I stop rubbing his erection. I quickly grab his controller to his vibrator and turn it high.

"Ahhhh! G-Grimmjooow, t-turn it off! I-I nghnnn…." He screams as he tosses his head back against his pillow.

"I'm not gonna fuck you, Ichigo. But you can continue where you left off." I tell him. He looks up at me as tears prickle the corners of his eyes. He slowly grips the vibrator and pulls it out slowly and pushes it back inside.

"Fuck, Grimmjow. Please turn it down! I'm b-begging you!" he says as he continues to thrust the vibrator in and out of himself.

"Now where would the fun that be? Besides, I like watching you crumble into a million pieces. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen." I lean into his ear again. "I bet you wish that vibrator was my dick, don't you? Thrusting inside your tight, silky walls. You want that, Ichigo?"

"I-I want it. I want it sooo bad!" He exclaims as he shoots streams of cum on his lower stomach. I give him a few seconds to rest, but that was all he was given. I nudge his body and flick the vibrator on low. I hear him groan quietly as he reopens his eyes.

"Hey, get up. I'm still hard and you're the only one that's gotten off." I tell him. I watch him carefully as he gets on his hands and knees. He pulls me out of my boxers and immediately starts sucking. I groan deeply as he sucks me hard.

"Shit. Who would've thought that our class president was a cock whore? I sure didn't. I just thought you were some prude. But I'm glad I was wrong." He moans as he continues to suck me off. I turn the vibrator up higher, enjoying the way he squeals when I do so. He pulls off of me and licks at the tip while making eye contact with me.

"Grimmjow…" he moans as I start to thrust the vibrator back and forth inside him. He starts to jerk my dick in quick circles as he sucks the underside. I groan deeply as release my cum on his face. He reacts quickly by covering the tip with his mouth so he could guzzle down every drop. I wasn't expecting that.

"Fuck…" I moan. I feel him release me and he lays flat on his stomach. He must have came again. I tuck myself back in and lift his head.

"Same time tomorrow, Ichigo. Don't forget." I tell him as I walk away.

_**End of Flashback**_

And that's how it started. After that, I've been toying with him. Making him suck me when I needed it or when I wanted to mess with him. You wouldn't think someone as proper as him would be hiding such a dark and dirty secret. I turn the vibrator up high again and I watch him stumble over his own two feet on his way back to his seat. The busty orange haired chick is the first to check on him.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun?" he nods stiffly and gives a half asses smile.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He says. The girl was about to say something but the bell cut her off. He looked thankful and reached to grab his bag as Ukitake-sensei spoke.

"Remember to decide on a trip. Have a nice day." I stand up and walk over to Ichigo.

"Follow me." He looks up questionably.

"Why? I have to go gym."

"Like I give a shit. We're going to the roof." I hear him groan. As a joke I turned on the vibrator again. I feel him grip the back of my shirt.

"D-don't do that in the middle of the hall. Someone might ask about my behavior…" he tells me as he blushes. We make it to the stairs the led to the roof. Ichigo suddenly stops in front of me.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that I smell cigarette smoke…" I grin at him.

"Good, that means that our guest is already here…" I say as I push past him and open the door.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class." Starrk tells me as he blows out smoke. He stands up and steps on the cigarette. I grin at him.

"Oh nothin' really. I got you a little surprise…"

"Surprise? Since when do you give surprises?"

"Since now. Come on out, Ichigo." Ichigo slowly peaks around the corner and blushes heavily.

"Uh, hello Starrk-sensei…"

"Grimmjow, what do you have planned?" Starrk ask worriedly.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted in on the fun, that's all." Starrks waits and then runs a hand through his hair.

"Grimmjow, you realize what you are asking me to partake in could get me fired, right?" I snort at him.

"He's not gonna tell. Not unless he wants this to get out." I say as I pull out the camera. "And besides, he likes this kind of thing. He's a real perv."

"I am not." Ichigo says as he avoids my gaze.

"You're such a liar. Why don't you show my uncle here how much of a cock slut you are?" Ichigo shifts in his spot but walks over to Starrk not long after.

"D-Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" He pleads. Starrk sheepishly scratches his head.

"Uhh, sure." Ichigo lowers himself to his knees and pulls Starrk out from his dress pants. Ichigo strokes him to full length and mumbles lowly,

"I-It's big…" Starrk chuckles.

"You're terrible for my ego, you know…" Ichigo doesn't respond, instead he sucks Starrk inside his mouth. By the way Starrk groaned and rolled his eyes, I could tell he was enjoying it. Ichigo rubs himself through his uniform pants and takes Starrk deeper inside his mouth. Not being one to be left out, I turn the vibrator back on.

"Mmph! Mm!" Starrk groans too.

"Shit, that's feels good." I walk over to Ichigo and unbuckle his pants to retrieve the vibrator. He puts up no fight as I pull it out and toss it aside.

"W-Why'd you do that?" he questions. I smirk at him.

"Well I'm still hard and you look a little preoccupied with your mouth but your ass here, is lookin' pretty unused." I say as I push inside of him, not caring whether or not he's okay.

"A-Ahhh! Oh fuck! Mmph, harder!" He screams. I thrust faster inside him as he grips Starrk's shirt. Starrk growls.

"I'm sorry about this Ichigo…" he said as he begins to thrust his hips, successfully gaging Ichigo. I laugh as I push inside him deeper.

"You know, you can't say you're sorry if you're still fucking his mouth…" I tell Starrk as he chuckles and grips the back of Ichigo's head.

"Shit!" he hisses as he cums down Ichigo's throat. I'm close myself too. I start to thrust inside him fastser and grip his hips tightly as I release inside him.

"Mhm, Grimmjow!" Ichigo screams as he slowly goes limp. I pull out of him and fix myself, leaving him on the hard concrete.

"Ah well, it's been fun Ichigo! Oh and before I forget, you can have the camera back…See ya' around."

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! Your reviews matter! Until next time, Bye-Bye!**


End file.
